I'll Be Home
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Aerith fears she will face yet another Valentine's Day alone, but she is pleasantly surprised when someone unexpected shows up in Radiant Garden. Shojoai.


Kanoi: My first ever shojo-ai fic AND my first ever KH fic.

Riku: Loser.

Sora: Riku!

Kanoi: Ah, don't worry about it Sora. I'm used to rude muses.Riku! -snaps her fingers- Do the disclaimer.

Riku: No way!

Kanoi: Do it or I'll make you share a paopu fruit with Kairi!

Riku: Okay! I'm sorry!

Sora: -stifles laughter-

Riku: Kanoi does not own KH or Final Fantasy, so please do not sue her.

Kanoi: Best disclaimer I've ever had.

Sora: You really scared him with the Kairi thing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aerith sighed in contentment as she watched the snow fall on the ground of Radiant Garden. Since Sora had brought peace to her home, Aerith had been incurably happy. Though despite her happiness, she was lonely. After Hallow Bastion's return to its former glory, Cloud left, and Tifa had followed. It seemed to Aerith that she would never truly get to enjoy the presence of those two ever again. As she heaved another sigh, this one tired, she stood and left the small house.

!#$&()

As she walked along the road, Aerith lifted her face to meet the snow. She smiled softly and stuck her tongue out. She giggled as she caught a snowflake on her tongue, but she stopped abruptly when she heard another voice mix with her own. She quickly turned and was surprised to see none other than Tifa Lockheart.

"Give up on finding Cloud?" the brunette asked her friend.

"Not quite, I just figured since I was around I would come home and see everyone," Tifa explained.

"Oh. Well have you seen anyone else yet?" Aerith questioned while smiling.

"No, not yet. I just happened to spot you and figured I'd say hi to you first," the bombshell told her friend.

"Well, I'm not quite sure where everyone else is, but if you want to you can come wait and my house," Aerith offered.

"Sounds nice," the dark-haired woman said happily.

!#$&()

"It's nice to be home," Tifa said with a sigh as she sunk into a lounge chair.

"And it's nice to have you home," Aerith said with a smile as she set a kettle of water on the stove.

"Hey, Aerith," Tifa called solemnly, " I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?' Aerith asked sweetly.

Tifa cast her eyes to the ground guiltily. "Cloud and I promised to always protect you, but we haven't done to well with keeping that promise, what with out constant running around and all."

"Oh, that's alright," Aerith said, still cheery.

She was almost knocked over when she felt strong yet feminine arms wrap around her waist and a face bury into her neck.

"T-Tifa?"

Aerith couldn't explain the blush that covered her cheeks at the feel of the other woman's body pressed against her back. She turned to face the woman holding her.

"Tifa… What-"

The brunette was abruptly cut off when Tifa's lips tentatively brushed against her own. It took Aerith only a moment to recover from the shock before she started to return the kiss. The two women continue to embrace each other and deepen the kiss until at last the kettle on the stove screamed for attention. They both broke apart, flushed from both embarrassment and lack of breath. Aerith quickly turned off the stove, and the two friends stood in an awkward silence. Aerith finally turned around and smiled at her companion.

"You're not mad?" Tifa questioned in shock.

"Not at all," Aerith answered with a bright smile," I'm quite glad actually. I was worried about spending another Valentine's Day without you. I know you're trying to bring our little Cloud back home, but it's unfair for me to be without my girlfriend so often."

"Yeah, well… sorry," Tifa replied with a small, embarrassed giggle.

Both women broke out into a fit of giggles, happy to finally be back together.

!#$&()

Cloud lifted his head to glance at the approaching figure. Leon glanced through the window at Tifa and Aerith.

"They seem happy," the brunette man said offhandedly.

Cloud nodded.

"You staying this time?" Leon asked.

"For a little while, at least. Those two deserve some time together without worrying about me," Cloud replied as he watched the two most important women in his life smiling happily together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: That didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped it would.

Riku: It was stupid

Kanoi: What was that? -waves the paopu fruit threateningly-

Riku: - quickly- I mean it was amazing! Best thing I have ever read!

Kanoi: -smiles brightly- Good boy!

Sora: -falls over and starts rolling around on the floor laughing-


End file.
